The Nose on My Bullet - The Trigger on My Gun
by eruditedauntlessness
Summary: The last thing Gaby and Illya want is to loose each other. This becomes rather clear whilst they're on a mission together.
**Someone by the name of "Prinsmar" asked for mission!Gallya so here it is! Enjoy! Please tell me your thoughts! x**

* * *

'I am faster.' Illya protested

'Yes, but I'm smaller,' Gaby countered, 'the guards will see you coming a mile away!'

Gaby and Illya were charged with an extraction mission, trying to break an engineer out from the clutches of the latest power hungry maniac. In and out, no fuss, as Waverly had instructed. He had been a good friend of his at school, so this was quite a personal mission. Trouble was, they weren't getting far with finalising their plan.

'Back me up here, Solo.' Gaby crossed her arms.

'She's not wrong, Peril. She could pick the guards off smoothly and get herself through the gate rather than break her way in with a car. It makes sense. Otherwise the extraction could be a lot more complicated. She could just roll around to the back door if she goes in through the gate.' Solo agreed. Illya was silent for a moment, his pride slightly hurt.

'Alright.' He grumbled.

'Thank you.' Gaby said, finally getting somewhere. Solo nudged her subtly and they shared a look. The look they usually did when Illya was being particularly stubborn.

'So you take care of the guards and I make my way in through the fence around the perimeter, then what?'

'Secure the engineer and then meet me here.' Gaby pointed to the back entrance of the mansion on their map.

'Fine. I still do not think this is a good idea.'

'Come on, Illya. Just because I'm not a 4th Dan in Judo like you doesn't mean I can't take care of myself.'

'That is not what I am saying, I – ' Illya tried to explain himself but Gaby groaned in frustration and walked away.

'Smooth as ever, Peril.'

'Shut up Cowboy.' Illya scratched the back of his neck.

'Trouble in paradise?' Napoleon mused.

'Something like this.' Illya nodded.

'She's a good agent, Peril, you should give her more credit.'

'I know she is. She is one of the best I know that. I just–'

'You're worried you won't be able to protect her.' Solo supplied and Illya nodded minutely. 'I know you can't help it but remember, she's saved our asses more time than either of us would care to admit. You can't let personal feelings cloud your judgement on the mission. Trust her – she knows what she's doing.'

* * *

Gaby dropped Illya off a mile from the mansion's perimeter before parking a few hundred metres from the gate lodge. She climbed out and stealthily made her way there. She heard three voices. Gaby knocked. One man peeked out from behind the door. She suspected that he was holding a gun to the back of the door as a precaution. She kicked it open, throwing the man back in shock. He dropped the suspected gun on the ground but it didn't go off, much to Gaby's relief. The last thing she wanted from Illya was an "I told you so". She launched herself at the first guard, tackling him to the ground. She delivered a sharp blow to the centre of his forehead, knocking him out cold. A little trick she learned from Solo. She repeated the same action to her second assailant only the third managed to wrap her into a headlock. Luckily, it wasn't tight enough and Gaby was able to manoeuvre herself enough to head butt him, sending him stumbling backwards with a bloody nose. She grabbed the shotgun off the floor and smacked the prone guard in the face, rendering him unconscious. The third was reaching for what was probably an external alarm button. Gaby pulled the trigger. She knew that a second longer and he would have managed to sound the alarm, leaving Illya stranded to probably face a house full of guards alone. Although the shot resonated she hoped that no one else was alerted. She opened the gate from inside the lodge and before she could attract any more attention, Gaby sprinted back to the car. She drove through quickly and quietly. Radio silence from Illya, he must be fine.

Illya picked the lock on the back door and made his way into the house. Waverly had specifically said no weapons, but he could really have used a gun right now. He padded along corridor after corridor in hopes of finding the engineer when at last he did. He ran to the man tied to a chair in a small room at the end of one of the many hallways he'd been walking up and down. He ungagged him and made quick work of his bonds.

'How did you find me?' the poor man's voice was hoarse.

'You're friend Waverly has good connections.' Illya said as he cut the man loose. He helped him up. 'Let's go, another agent is waiting for us outside.' They made their way down the stairs and towards the back door. That's when Illya heard a familiar metallic click. He froze, shielding the engineer.

'You're not going anywhere with him.' A voice growled from the shadows. A guard had a gun with a silencer pointed at the pair. He was steely eyed, unwavering. Illya's mind went into over drive, thinking of how best to handle the situation without the engineer getting in harm's way. He shoved the engineer back before throwing himself at the guard and knocking him over. The gun went off, only just missing Illya's flesh. He left the guard sprawled on the floor, presumably unconscious and ran back to the hostage. A sense of dread filled him as the engineer fell to the ground, red blossoming in his chest. What were the odds of that bullet hitting him?! Damn him for not bringing a weapon, despite Waverly's orders. Suddenly, Illya felt pain radiate through his arm. He was knocked off balance slightly but turned as quickly as possible to find the guard getting up, gun still raised. Illya suppressed a groan as he too tried to stand.

Gaby looked at her watch. Illya was late. This never happened. Waverly had told her to stay in the car but she couldn't ignore the fact that Illya was taking so long. Even after their miniscule spat this morning, she wasn't going to let her pride get in the way of him being in danger. She loved him dearly but he could get so over protective it was insufferable. But she had to make sure he was alright. She got out of the car and crept towards the house. Gaby silently thanked Illya for leaving the back door open. She had barely made her way into the house when she heard a voice. Then a grunt. Then a suppressed gunshot. Her heart leapt into her throat. Illya. She ran towards the sounds she'd heard. She peered around the corner to find Illya hunched over, clutching his upper arm. The engineer was lying dead behind him. A guard had a gun pointed at him, ready to shoot. How had she missed him?! He must not have been in the lodge when she'd gone in.

'Who sent you?' he growled and Illya simply looked at him with all the defiance he had left. The guard took another step towards him, cocking his gun. Illya braced himself. Without thinking, Gaby ran at the man, using her whole body, she barrelled into him, knocking him to the ground again and punching him in the side of the head. His gun had gone off yet again but the bullet lodged itself somewhere in the wall behind the Russian. Gaby scrambled up, fast. She kicked the gun away before running to Illya.

'He's gone. I'm sorry.' Illya breathed, referring to the engineer.

'Don't worry. Let's get you to the car. We have to go before more guards get here.' Gaby dragged him to the car, helping him into the passenger seat. They drove out of the gates as quickly as they could and only when they were at a safe distance did Gaby pull over to take care of Illya's wound.

She eased the Russian out of his jacket. He groaned when she did so. She grabbed the first aid kit she always kept on the back seat and got to work trying to patch up his arm. At least the bullet wasn't still stuck there and it hadn't hit a major artery. In short, he'd been through a lot worse. She finished the stitches and dressed the wound.

'Damn you for always getting shot, Illya.' She said, trying her best to scrub her hands clean.

'Sorry.' He murmured.

'And you say I need taking care of.' She muttered as she started driving again. They remained in silence until Gaby pulled into the street where the pair and Solo shared a flat. The mechanic parked and turned off the ignition.

'I'm sorry about this morning.' Illya finally said. 'I did not mean that you needed taking care of. I just do not want something like this to happen to you. Especially not on my watch.' He explained gently. 'You are an incredible agent. I just could not bare the idea of seeing you get hurt. I would never forgive myself if...' Illya trailed off, the thought of Gaby dying making him sick to his stomach. Gaby cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb along his cheekbone.

'I understand,' she murmured, 'you just have a funny way of saying it. And the feeling is mutual by the way. Stop getting shot all the time.'

'Sorry.' Illya smiled slightly.

'Stop apologising.' Gaby almost chuckled before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Illya pulled her towards him with a little difficulty but Gaby did end up in his lap. She kissed the tip of his nose before kissing him again, a little more desperately. Of course, Illya noticed the change in her mood.

'What's wrong chop shop girl?'

'Nothing, I just...'

'Talk to me, Gaby.' Illya murmured, making full eye contact with her.

'Please don't leave.'

'What do you mean?'

'Just promise me you won't do anything stupid and one day not come back to me alive. You keep doing stupid and reckless things and I love you far too much to...' Illya interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers.

'I would never leave you alone, Gaby. I promise you.' His gaze was intense and Gaby was speechless for a moment before replying.

'Good.'

'Good.' Illya smiled back, 'now shall we go inside? My arm is a little...worse for wear as Waverly would say.'

The pair made their way into the house and not realising how tired they were tumbled into bed still fully clothed.


End file.
